TVNZ 6's Kidzone
TVNZ 6 shows pre-school programs during the block Kidzone. It is hosted by presenter Kayne Peters, Tv Shows Such as Hit Entertainment and Ragdoll Productions from 6am-6pm. The channel then plays family programmes after Kidzone until closedown at 12am. List of Programming *Andy Pandy *Angelina Ballerina *The Animal Shelf *Animal Stories (UK only) *Auto-B-Good *Are We There Yet *Adventure Time *The Baby Triplets *The Backyardigans *Bagpuss *Bob The Builder *Boblins *Boohbah *Breezly and Sneezly *Brum *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Bumble *Button Moon *Buzz and Poppy *Caillou *Charlie and Lola *Charlie Brown and Snoopy (Series 1 only) *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Christopher Crocodile *Dog and Duck *DangerMouse (Series 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 only) *The Dress Up Box *Ed Edd n Eddy *Edward and Friends *Enjie Benjy *Fifi and the Flowertots *Fireman Sam (Siriol Productions only) *Fourways Farm *Fraggle Rock *The Flumps *George and Martha *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Hi-5 *Histeria! *The Herbs *The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats *Igloo Gloo *In The Night Garden *Kipper the Dog *The Koala Brothers *Koki *The Large Family *Maggie & the Ferocious Beast *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Milly Molly *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mopatop's Shop (Series 3 and 4 only) *Moschops *Mysterious Cities of Gold *Number Jacks *Oswald *Paddington Bear (1975 only) *Party Animals *P.B Bear and Friends *Pingu (Series 5 and 6 only) *Popeye (1950's and 1960's only) *Postman Pat (Cosgrove Hall only) *The Raggy Dolls (Series 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 only) *Rainbow (1994 only) *Roary the Racing Car *Rosie & Jim (Loopy Lobes and Tootle only) *Rubbadubbers *Rugrats *Regular Show *Sonic X *SpongeBob SquarePants *Spot *Tales of Aesop *The Story of Tracy Beaker *The Forgotten Toys *Telebugs *Teletubbies *Thomas & Friends (Series 8, 9 10 and 11 only) *Titch *Tobias Totz and his Lion *Wombles (Series 1996 only) *You and Me Kidzone Walking DVD Citytown Paisley Night *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks - Team Work *Auto-B-Good - Picture Perfect *Pingu and the Band *SpongeBob SquarePants - Texas *Kipper- Circus *Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats - Rocket Dog *Fifi and the Flowertots - Sports Day *Roary the Racing Car - Secret Treasure *The Large Family - Flower Power *Ed Edd n Eddy - Shoo Ed *Sonic X - Sonic to the Rescue *Rubbadubbers - Reg and the Library BBC The Best Of Children's Television 2003 On Kidzone The Best Of Children's and Cartoon Television DVD 2010 Daily Record BBC The Best Of Children's Television 2003 On Kidzone The Best Of Children's and Cartoon Television There's Pingu, SpongeBob, Sonic, Chuckie, Meteor, and Lester Large, *Pingu Wants to Fly *SpongeBob SquarePants: Clams *Sonic X: Fast Friends *Rugrats: Chuckie's Red Hair *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks: Team Work *The Large Family: Easy Peasy Kidzone: Little Big Club Watch and Play Kidzone: Little Big Club Watch and Play {C {C is a DVD. Based on TV Channel Disc 1 *Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Firework Display *The Wombles - Madame Cholet's Day Off *Rosie & Jim - Bus Ride *In The Night Garden - Everyone All Aboard The Ninky Nonk *Pingu - Pingu's Moon Adventure *Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs *SpongeBob Squarepants - Sandy's Rocket *Buzz and Poppy - The Forgetful Smiley Wiley *The Flumps - Secrets *Charlie And Lola - I Am Extremely Magic *Hello Kitty Paradise - A Storybook Adventure *Teletubbies - Naughty Snake *Rubbadubbers - Sploshybird *The Raggy Dolls - Pumpernickle's Party *Telebugs - Danger *Danger Mouse - The Wild, Wild Goose Chase *Ed Edd n Eddy - Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed *Rainbow - The Clock Struck One *Chorlton and the Wheelies - Some Like it Hot *Mopatop's Shop - Pop Star *Spot - Storytime With Spot Disc 2 *Chorlton and the Wheelies - Spot The Happiness Dragon *Moschops - The Tidiest Dinosaur *Teletubbies - Happy Days *Spot - Spot Goes to a Park *Bob the Builder - Dizzy the Detective *Miss Spider - The Big Green Bug *Kipper - Pig's Present *Rosie & Jim - Babies *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina In The Wings *Edward and Friends - Lionel's Party *Paddington Bear - Paddington at the Tower *Roary the Racing Car - Stars n Cars *Charlie Brown and Snoopy - Sally In School *Telebugs - Fair Play *The Raggy Dolls - We Are Not Amused *Popeye the Sailor - The Fly's Last Flight *Fireman Sam - King of the Jungle *Tales of Aesop - The Tortoise and the Hare *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie *The Wombles - Deep Space Wombles Special Features *6 Downloadable Colouring-in Sheets with Thomas, The Raggy Dolls, In The Night Garden, Chorlton, Bob The Builder and Moschops *A Sing-a-long Songs with Thomas and Charlie Brown and Snoopy *Interactive Games with Fireman Sam and Telebugs Television Central United Kingdom Kidzone With Children's Favourites in One Children's Channel with the Cartoonito Bubble the Yellow Circle Cuba the Red Square and Spike the Blue Triangle List of Programming *Bananas in Pyjamas *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Baby Triplets *The Raggy Dolls *Massey Ferguson *Old Bear *Tickle and Patch *Sandy and Mr Flapper *Dottie and Buzz *Koki *Little Giants *Dog and Duck *Fireman Sam *Pingu *Noddy *Postman Pat *Oakie Doke *Teletubbies *Spider *William's Wish Wellingtons *Dinobabies *Beachcomber Bay *Squeak! *Milly Molly *Topsy and Tim *Strawberry Shortcake *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That *Woolamaloo *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Tweenies *Fimbles *Make Shake & Jake *The Large Family *Auto-B-Good *Busy Buses *Chloe's Closet *Balamory *The Hive *Buzzy Bee and Friends *Roly Mo *Bob The Builder *Anglemouse *Andy Pandy *Little Robots *Bill and Ben *The Tales of Waterville *The Magic Key *Word World *Mr. Bloom's Nursery *Small Potatos *The Magic Key *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Babar *Jungle Junction *Raa Raa The Noisy Lion *The Book of Pooh *Tuff Puppy *The Shiny Show BBC Children's Favourites Free With Toybox Magazine On TVCUK Kidzone Children's Favourites DVD 2012 BBC Children's Favourites Free With Toybox Magazine Sammy, Harry, Roger, Amy, Susan, Arnold, Ellyvan, Johnny, Cali, Miles, EJ, Izzi, Massey, Beaut, Pablo, Buzzy Bee, Dog, Kipper, Oliver, #Busy Buses - Harry Gets Spooked #Jungle Junction - King Ellyvan #Auto-B-Good - Izzi and the Giant #Massey Ferguson - Massey Rolls to the Rescue #Pablo the Little Red Fox - Tree #Buzzy Bee and Friends - The Great Race #Word World - Runaway O #The Magic Key - Troll Talk #The Tales of Waterville - Oliver and the Attitude TVCUK Kidzone 2008 Promo *The Baby Triplets *The Raggy Dolls *Bananas in Pyjamas *Pororo the Little Penguin *Old Bear TVCUK Kidzone Time November 2011 Promo *Sandy and Mr Flapper *Massey Ferguson *Old Bear *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Raggy Dolls *The Baby Triplets *Dottie and Buzz TVCUK Kidzone Was Fun 2010 Promo *The Baby Triplets *Dog and Duck *The Raggy Dolls *Bananas in Pyjamas *Little Giants *Postman Pat TVCUK Kidzone Fun with Kids 2010 Promo *Pablo the Little Red Fox *The Baby Triplets *Buzzy Bee and Friends *Bananas in Pyjamas *The Raggy Dolls *Topsy and Tim *Dog and Duck BBC Enjoy All Your Children's TV Favourites With Our DVD's Magzines and Books 2005 On Kidzone 2010 Promo *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Busy Buses *Buzzy Bee and Friends *Auto-B-Good *Massey Ferguson *The Tales of Waterville *Word World BBC It's Child's Play 2004 On TVCUK Kidzone 2010 DVD Johnny, Pablo, Sammy, Massey, #Busy Buses - Arnold In a Tight Spot #Auto-B-Good - Moving Forward Together #Massey Ferguson - Rusty's Adventure #Pablo the Little Red Fox - Sleepy Head TVCUK Kidzone Toybox 1, 2, 3 and 4 #The Baby Triplets - Daddy and Mummy's Clothes #The Baby Triplets - Where's My Teddy Bear #The Baby Triplets - Let's Play Hide and Seek #The Baby Triplets - Fun at the School #Massey Ferguson - Rusty's Adventure #Massey Ferguson - Missing Sheep #Massey Ferguson - Big Dry #Massey Ferguson - Massey Rolls to the Rescue #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Wet and Dry #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Light and Dark #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Heavy and Light #Pablo The Little Red Fox - The Biggest Bed #Pablo the Little Red Fox - Buried Treasure #Pororo the Little Penguin - I'm Super Penguin #Pororo the Little Penguin - Eddy Goes to the Moon #Pororo the Little Penguin - Loopy, you can do it! #Pororo the Little Penguin - Train Adventure #Dottie and Buzz - Creation #Dottie and Buzz - Wide World #Dottie and Buzz - Belonging #Bananas in Pyjamas - Magic Lamp #Bananas in Pyjamas - Show Business #Bananas in Pyjamas - The Parcel #Bananas in Pyjamas - Model Bananas #Old Bear - Little Bear's Trousers #Old Bear - The Boat Race #Old Bear - Little Bear's Big Race #Koki - Ice Skating #Koki - Papa's New Piano #The Raggy Dolls - The Old Clock Lady BBC Enjoy All Your Children's TV Favourites With Our Video DVD Books and Magzines 2003 On Kidzone 2010 Promo *Busy Buses *Auto-B-Good *Massey Ferguson *Pablo the Little Red Fox *The Hive *Mr Moon Kidzone Christmas Promo *Bananas in Pyjamas *Buzzy Bee and Friends *The Raggy Dolls *Little Giants *Milly Molly *Oakie Doke *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Old Bear *Massey Ferguson *Chloe's Closet *The Baby Triplets Kidzone Sensational Summer Fun *Little Giants - Tree *Massey Ferguson - Rusty's Adventure *Pororo the Little Penguin - Eddy Goes to the Moon *Koki - Koki and the Lost Puppy *Bananas in Pyjamas - Invisible Bananas *Teletubbies - Dirty Knees *Old Bear and Friends - Spring Clean *Buzzy Bee and Friends - The Great Race *Sandy and Mr Flapper - Heavy and Light *The Raggy Dolls - The Treehouse *The Baby Triplets - Colours *Chloe's Closet - Purple Like Me BBC Enjoy All Your Children's TV Favourites With Our Video DVD Books and Magzines 2004 On Kidzone 2011 Promo *Busy Buses *Auto-B-Good *Massey Ferguson *Jungle Junction *The Hive *Mr Moon BBC Enjoy All Your Children's TV Favourites With Our DVD's Magzines and Books 2005 Promo *Balamory *Teletubbies *Tikkabilla *Tweenies *Fimbles *Big Cook Little Cook *The Roly Mo Show Welcome to Disney Junior on TVCUK Kidzone *Beachcomber Bay *The Book of Pooh *Bob The Builder *Raa Raa The Noisy Lion *Tuff Puppy *The Shiny Show BBC Children's 1998 On TVCUK Kidzone 2008 Promo *Dottie and Buzz *Beachcomber Bay *Sandy and Mr. Flapper *Little Giants *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Massey Ferguson *Wollamaloo *Squeak! *Tickle Patch and Friends Nickelodeon UK - Nicktoons TV 1997 On TVCUK Kidzone 2009 Promo *Dottie and Buzz *Beachcomber Bay *Sandy and Mr. Flapper *Little Giants *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Massey Ferguson TVCUK Kidzone Toybox Promo *The Baby Triplets *Massey Ferguson *Sandy and Mr Flapper *Pablo The Little Red Fox *Pororo the Little Penguin *Dottie and Buzz *Bananas in Pyjamas *Old Bear *Koki *The Raggy Dolls TVCUK Kidzone Jump Ident